1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved stairs and mezzanine that are constructed of standard steel structural components with poured concrete stair treads and the associated method for making them. The invention employs standard steel structural components to make a staircase frame that is stronger, is faster to construct, and is less expensive than those made by current methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Staircases in most commercial buildings and in some residential buildings are custom made to fit the space requirements of the building and employ poured concrete steps or treads.
One method of making these staircases is to first fabricate the metal framework in a shop and then transport the framework to the building site where it is installed as the building is being built. Thereafter concrete is poured in the pans of the metal framework to form the treads of the stairs. This method is extremely time consuming and expensive.
Another method of making these staircases that is less expensive, but produces a lesser quality product is to fabricate the metal pans in a shop and then transport them to the building site where the pans are then attached to stringers to complete the framework. Thereafter concrete is poured in the pans to form the treads of the stairs.
Both of these methods are costly and time consuming to construct, and both produce staircases that make a hollow sound when stepped upon, making them feel less than secure to the person using the stairs.